Fireman Sam
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Cheesiest title ever (Not even sure if the show was aired anywhere outside the uk). Gabriel is rescued from a burning building by the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. But he has no clue how to get in touch with him again! Good thing he has interfering friends, right? Gabe/Sam AU Sarcastic Gabriel and plenty of SMUT! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little fic (probably no more than few chapters long). It's mostly Gabriel/Sam, with possible hints of Dean/Cas (maybe, haven't decided yet). So I hope you like this. I needed to do a little humour fic. It's just a bit of fun. Love ya, dolls!**

**Also this story is dedicated to Annie (because she needs it :) ) and SlytherinMax (for his love of the ship). Hope you two approve. x**

**Summary: Gabriel hates his job with a great passion. So when the business he works for burns to the ground he decides to finally get his life in order. But how can he concentrate when there is a sexy fireman constantly showing up in his life?**

Chapter 1 I Work In Hell…But The Pay Is Good

"Waiter, oh waiter! Excuse me!" Gabriel bit his lip and cringed at the snobbery being aimed in his direction. This was the sort of people he hated serving. The obnoxious, high ranking, posh twats who felt like he was a servant, as apposed to someone in need of a good tip. He plastered the best smile he could muster on his face and approached the table. The man didn't look much older than him. He was sitting with one leg crossed over his knee, purposely blocking the aisle for the waiting staff to get passed. His sharp Armani suit screamed _'Daddy has a lot of money'_ and the young woman in his company gave off an immediate _'Gold digger'_ impression. Most likely the two types of customers who were refered to as '_every waiter/waitresses nightmare!'_

"Yes, sir, is there a problem?" He asked and was proud of the fact that he managed to keep his voice steady and calm as he did so.

"Yes." The man replied in a smug tone. "Could you please tell me what rating this restaurant has?"

"Sorry?" Gabriel replied, feeling a little confused by the question.

"I wish to know how this restaurant ranks. Would you like me to speak slower?" The woman giggled slightly and the man smirked in a confident _'I can humiliate you'_ manner.

"This is a five star restaurant, sir." Gabriel answered and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Five star?" The man actually laughed at this. "You believe this establishment warrants a five star rating?"

"It's not really my opinion that matters here." Gabriel pointed out.

"If this place was a five star then the silverware would be properly polished," He held up his fork revealing a small smudge just above his thumb, "The table cloth would be clean," he pointed to a small spot on the clear white cloth, "And could you explain to me what that fly is doing in my soup?"

"I believe it's the backstroke." Gabriel retorted, keeping a completely straight face as he said it.

The young woman choked on her wine and began to giggle and hiccup at the same time. The man stood, squaring up to Gabriel, and gave him an menacing glare.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He raged and pounded his fist on the table, bringing the entire restaurant to a stand still.

"No, but please tell me. The suspense is killing me." Gabriel snapped back and turned to walk away.

Within a matter of seconds he was covered from head to toe in soup. He tensed and turned to look at the customer with a new kind of loathing. He couldn't react in a violent manner, as much as he wanted to. Naomi would fire him in a heartbeat. He lifted a napkin from a nearby table, apologising to the people seated there, and wiped as much of the soup as he could off his face.

"Sir, I believe actions such as that are enough to explain who you are. Please pay for your bill and leave this restaurant before I contact the police." The man left, the bill was not paid and Gabriel knew his wages would be cut this week.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"You think it might be a good idea to just play nice with the posh totties? Then you might get a full weeks wage for once." Balthazar said, as he lent against the wall outside the restaurant, sipping casually on a beer.

"You think you might ever pay for the drinks you take?" Gabriel countered with a smile.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime?" Came the teasing response.

Gabriel was glad to have Balthazar working with him. They had started working together from the day the restaurant had opened. They kept each other sane. But most of all, they had someone to talk to about their aspirations. Balthazar was wanting to start up his own sex shop. Gabriel had assumed he was joking the first few weeks they had talked about it. But it soon became apparent that Balthazar was a whore and didn't mind who knew about it.

Gabriel, on the other hand, wanted to start up his own bakery. A small little corner shop that he could control. Possibly even something small enough that it only required him to work in it. He didn't have anyone to start it up with and he liked the idea of not needing to rely on anyone else.

"_So, what will you call it?" Balthazar had asked him. _

"_Taste My Buns." He replied and the two of them fell about laughing. _

"I'm all sticky." Gabriel groaned and continued to swat the flies away with his apron. Naomi was still searching for a replacement uniform to him to finish his shift in. So for the moment he was outside, avoiding the risk of dripping soup on the floor... and becoming a meal for the insect population.

"You smell pretty good though." Balthazar grinned and ducked, as Gabriel attempted to hit him with the apron.

"Gabriel!" They turned to see their boss standing by the door leading into the kitchen. Her sharp eyes quickly took in the sight of the beer in Balthazar's hand and he smiled weakly at her. "I hope you intend to pay for that?"

"Did you find me anything?" Gabriel asked, making a mad dash for a subject change.

"Of course I did!" She huffed and threw the new uniform at him. Gabriel stared at it with disgust. Like child who had forgotten their gym kit and had to search through the lost and found box. It didn't even look like it would fit him. "Hurry up and get it on, we're getting busy out here." She cast one more angry look at Balthazar before turning and walking back inside.

"I swear that woman needs to get some!" Balthazar snapped and drained the rest of his beer before heading inside.

Gabriel held the wrinkled white shirt in front of his body. It reached his knees. "Did she look up a fucking beanstalk to find this shit!?"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

The rest of the night was hell. Gabriel had attempted to cover the stale smell from himself, and his new clothes, by plastering on some of Balthazar's old spice. He had managed to wash most of the soup off in the staff toilets, but what remaind seemed to be setting up shop in his hair. Now he smelt like a homeless man who had walked into a perfume shop and tried some free samples.

"How's the soup of the day?" One customer asked him.

"A little itchy in the hairline, if I'm honest." He replied and received only looks of confusion. _Wow, tough crowd!_ He thought and resigned for a more serious, humourless answer. "It's the best in town."

"I'll have that please." The man replied and looked very happy with himself. Gabriel believed he could have told the man it would make his cock grow ten inches and he would have been happy with it! Come to think of it, he should have said that!

He stumbled past the tables to the open hatch behind the bar and passed through his order. It took a few seconds to realise that the staff in the kitchen were moving so quickly because of panic and not for a rush on orders.

"What the hell!" Gabriel shouted, as he took in the fire that had broke out. Oil had spilled from one of the pans and some how caused a wild fire to spread. The head chef acted quickly, knowing they couldn't tame the flames themselves. He hit the fire alarm and quickly began evacuating.

As soon as the alarm rang through the building, customers and staff began moving in a state of fear. Gabriel grabbed a fire extinguisher and rushed into the kitchen. Some staff were caught on the other side of the flames and had no way of escaping. He managed to douse the flames for a moment before the reared up again, larger and spreading faster.

"Ok, you have a five second window! Run when I tell you!" He instructed. As soon as he aimed the extinguisher at the flames the staff propelled themselves to safety, getting sprayed at the same time.

Once everyone was safely out he turned to leave. But something caught his eyes. His jacket! His rent money was in there! _It's not worth it!_ One side of his brain argued. _But you're already behind! The landlord will throw you out for sure!_ The other half fought back. He could reach it! He was sure of that.

He held tightly to the fire extinguisher and used it to fight his way through the flames. The smoke was so much more intense on this side. He could barely get a breath without choking. He pulled his jacket on and moved back towards the flames. But his head was getting light and he couldn't focus clearly anymore. He could feel the heat of the flames beginning to burn at his flesh and panic set in. He couldn't stand upright and began to retch against the smoke, vomiting uncontrollably against the inability to breath.

"Hey!" He heard a voice in the distance, but couldn't pull himself up to look. "Hold on! We'll get you out!" The voice were muffled and sounded like they were miles away. Maybe this was death. Death was calling out to him.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and he suddenly felt weightless, as he was lifted off the ground. He felt a mask being placed over his mouth and could have rejoiced and the taste of some form of fresh air. Whoever was carrying him was barking orders left, right and centre. This person who was saving him was carrying him out the of the building, trying to cover him, as best they could, from the flames.

When the cool night air hit his skin he felt like he might cry with relief.

"You crazy son of a bitch! What the hell were you doing?" He heard Balthazar scream at him. Suddenly the English tart was practically lying on top of him and giving him a shit load of abuse. "You were gonna abandon me like that? Leave me to work with all these dickheads! You selfish shit!"

"Sir, you need to step back!" Came a stern voice. He could just make out Balthazar's face and watched as he gulped nervously and backed away. Then another face appeared. This man was younger, by at least ten years, and was wearing a fireman's outfit. He had pulled off his headgear to better examine Gabriel. All he could do was stare up at him in shock. His chest was in agony, he couldn't control his coughing fits and the last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was the most gorgeous pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen.

**?/?/?/?/?/?**

Most people would say that being in hospital was a time for rest and to recuperate from a trauma. That would work all well and good for people who didn't have Balthazar as their only visitor.

"You have got to see this woman on ward fifteen. A real beauty." He whistled and winked at Gabriel.

"Isn't ward fifteen the maternity ward?" Gabriel rasped, still struggling to speak. He had been in hospital for three days. But his rent was paid, thanks to his visitor, so he didn't have any prior engagements or worries.

"Yeah, but at least I know she'll be easy." Balthazar chuckled in response. Gabriel laughed along with him, until the laugh became a cough that lasted a good five minutes. A nurse quickly appeared and placed a mask over his face and scolded him for overdoing it. Gabriel merely pointed at Balthazar, as if to say _'it's his fault'._

"Visiting hours are up in fifteen minutes." She snapped at him before marching out to check on other patients.

"I think you should get moved to ward fifteen." Balthazar insisted, glaring at the nurses back as she left. "So, did you find out about him yet?" Gabriel eased the mask off his face and rolled his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do. Call nine one, one and say 'hi, I know this isn't dateline, but you have a fireman with the most amazing eyes…could you give me his contact details please'?"

"Well, that might get you arrested. I was thinking more along the lines of going down to station, once you're better of course, and thank him in person." Balthazar offered.

"Yes, because that doesn't scream stalker at all!" Came an ignorant reply.

"Suit yourself. You shall die alone with your cat if you keep this up!" Balthazar called, as he walked from the room.

"Hey! Leave Hotdog out of this!" He yelled back and immediately had to place the mask back over his mouth. Firemen save people everyday. He could guarantee that the guy wouldn't even remember him. He hadn't even got a good look at him. Though, according to Balthazar, the guy had been smoking hot. No pun intended. But it didn't matter anyway. People that good looking never go for sarcastic waiters who can't make something of their lives.

It would have helped if he'd remembered what an interfering bastard Balthazar was, before he took his painkillers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok, so chapter 1. What are we thinking? I'm not overly sure how popular the ship is. So give me some reviews so I know whether or not to keep it. Love ya dolls! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad you liked the first chapter. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…not good for my demonic nature Hahaha. Anyway, thank you ,as always, for the kind reviews. Here is the latest chapter. Love ya, dolls. X**

**SlytherinMax: Glad you approve. But I think you should now share Castiel with me!**

**Annie: Glad to see you are doing well. Also glad to see you are not without internet. **

**Thank you both for all your support. Next chapter dedicated to you both...actually, the whole story is dedicated to you both. X**

Chapter 2 They Call Me The Fireman!

"So, what was the outcome then?" Gabriel asked as Balthazar pushed his wheelchair along the corridors. He had been discharged but was under strict instruction to rest up. Getting away from the evil nurses with the cold hands was enough to make him agree to anything.

"Well, she's certain the child isn't mine but-" Balthazar started.

"I meant with the restaurant, you idiot!" He yelled back, but couldn't hide the grin from his face.

"Oh! The kitchen was destroyed and the whole place now needs a new paint job because of the smoke damage. Naomi reckons it will be two to three months before we can reopen." He explained and both men sighed in annoyance. Neither one of them could afford to be without work at the moment.

"I suppose we'll have to find temporary work then." Gabriel moaned. As much as he hated where he worked, the pay was good and the hours suited him. The idea of having to change his routine was a little daunting. Plus, not having his partner in crime with him would just make things worse.

"I have a suggestion." Balthazar offered.

"I'm all ears." Gabriel replied and tilted his head back so he could look up at him. He was irritated at having to use the chair. But the nurses had insisted so that he wouldn't get too breathless.

However, it did have its advantages.

"It'll have to wait! There's the little shit now!" Balthazar pointed to a young boy, around thirteen years old, with a broken leg. He was casually pushing himself along the corridor in his own wheelchair, lost in his thoughts. He was also the reigning wheelchair champion. No one else had beaten him in a corridor race.

Balthazar pushed Gabriel's chair as fast as he could. Gabriel was holding on for dear life and trying hard not to laugh too much, for risk of causing another coughing fit.

"So long, jackass!" He managed to call out, as he and Balthazar raced past the young boy at top speed. Technically they cheated because Balthazar was helping. But there were no witnesses to prove it...so they classed themselves as the new champions.

**?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Didn't you say you had a solution to our lack of work problem?" Gabriel asked when they stumbled into his apartment. It was a modest two bedroom with loads of space, which meant Balthazar spent most drunken nights there when he couldn't get a cab home.

Hotdog shuffled into the room to see what the commotion was. Upon seeing his own, he turned tail and walked away. Apparently cats are in the habit of sulking.

"Oh, right. My brother, Castiel, owns a little cafe over on the East side of town. I know he is short of staff at the moment. Maybe we could offer our services there." Gabriel had only met Castiel a few times. The guy seemed to have a never ending stick shoved up his ass. He had no sense of humour, no dress sense and an annoying habit of looking confused at any attempt at a joke.

"I-I don't know." Gabriel replied, not meeting his friend's eyes. "Me and Castiel don't really get on that well."

"He wont hold personal shit over you. Plus, I don't think he would know an insult unless it jumped up and bit his nose off." Balthazar joked. "Come on! I need someone there with a sense of humour. I'll go mad without you!"

"All right!" Gabriel resigned. "As long as he's ok with it. And don't sugar coat it, Balth! He has to give the ok!" He insisted sternly. Balthazar lifted his hand to his forehead and saluted cheekily.

"You wont regret this." He smiled and grabbed Gabriel's house phone to call his brother and make arrangements.

"I have that feeling again." Gabriel pointed out.

"What feeling?" Balthazar asked, with the phone already at his ear.

"That you're lying to me."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

When the boys walked into the cafe a few days later, they were immediately greeted with bright yellow walls, giant pictures of flowers, a red counter top and, what looked like, outdoor tables and chairs. To add insult to injury, the whole place was too damn bright.

"This isn't a cafe!" Gabriel frowned when they took in their surroundings. "It's Hell with florescent lighting."

"It's not that bad." Balthazar offered. Though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"You're early!" Castiel stated with wide-eyed surprise when he appeared behind the counter. "Good, that's good."

"Good." Gabriel agreed and received an elbow to the chest from his friend.

"Castiel, you remember Gabriel?" Balthazar offered and Gabriel moved forward to shake his hand. The owner stared at it for a second, or two, before grasping it firmly.

"Nice to see you again." Gabriel smiled. "And thanks for the work. We really need it."

"And I could do with the help. So it works in both our favours." Castiel replied with a small smile.

"So, Castiel, give us the rundown. How does everything work?" Balthazar asked. Castiel proceeded to go through every nook and cranny of the cafe. Certain things like the coffee machine, tills and cleaning responsibilities wasn't new to them. But they listened anyway, being sure to give the owner his place. By the time they were done, the cafe was ready to open.

The first customers were regulars and made a point of chatting to Castiel. He smiled, he nodded…he didn't say much. Gabriel watched him out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smirk. He could see the man wringing his hands below the counter. He was nervous. How could someone start a business that required dealing with the general public, when he couldn't even hold a conversation?

The man and woman he was listening to said their goodbyes and moved to find a table. Castiel let out a sigh of relief and continued cleaning down glasses. Gabriel distinctly heard the woman mutter, "poor boy", as she walked away.

"So, Castiel, how long have you had this place?" Gabriel asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"About three years." Came the reply.

"If you don't mind me saying…you don't seem to like the job very much…why do you stay?" He couldn't help that he'd noticed. But Castiel didn't seem put out by the comment. In fact, he didn't acknowledge the question at all.

He was staring out the window and Gabriel noticed his cheeks tingeing red. He followed his gaze to see a man pulling up in a black car. It was sleek and shone against the morning sun. The driver jumped out and began heading for the cafe. He was casually dressed in worn out jeans, a tee shirt, leather jacket and biker boots. As soon as he walked through the door he removed his sunglasses and smiled at Castiel.

"Hey, Cas." He said and '_Cas_' looked down at the ground for a moment, trying to compose himself.

"Hello, Mr Winchester." He replied.

"Cas, how many times, just call me Dean." He said and patted the nervous man on the shoulder. "Can I just get the usual to go?"

"Sure." Castiel replied and moved to the coffee machine. It didn't go unnoticed that he was a little disappointed.

"I'll probably be stopping by again later. Works been hell at the minute. But I always make time for a good lunch." He winked at Castiel when he handed over the coffees. "See ya around then, Cas."

"So, that's why!" Gabriel teased, as soon as Dean walked out.

"What?" Castiel asked and turned to look at him.

"That's why you haven't sold this place…you have a crush!" Balthazar was now back behind the counter, having tidied a few of the tables.

"Who's got a crush?" He asked, sounding very interested.

"Castiel has-"

"I have no such thing!" Cas hissed and quickly headed into the kitchen, face burning with embarrassment.

"I think you upset him." Balthazar said, as they both turned to look at the violent swing of the kitchen door.

"I think it might help Castiel to know his feelings are returned. That guy was hot for him too." Gabriel pointed out. Balthazar just managed to catch sight of Dean, as he drove off.

"Neither of them have come out and said anything then?" He asked.

"Not from what I can see!" Gabriel sighed. "Honestly, I hope I live to see the day when stupid people become an endangered species!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"I'm telling you, Castiel, Dean is into you!" Gabriel wanted to bash his head against the counter. Castiel didn't believe for one moment that Dean would find anything attractive about him. Even though he had been in the cafe every day, always alone and only wanted to be served by Castiel.

"You have only seen him a few times and cannot make that assumption on body language alone!" Castiel replied, not bothering to look up as he handed the change to a customer.

"Are you kidding me! If the man was a shiver he's be running up and down your spine all damn day!" Gabriel yelled, causing several customers to jump. A few laughed, making a mental note of that particular joke. Most of the regulars had already taken a liking to the new staff. The boys had been working for Castiel for a week and were quickly becoming the reason most of the people had a second cup of coffee. It might also have something to do with the constant banter between Gabriel and Castiel.

"When are you going to grow a pair and ask him out?" Gabriel asked and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"How about never? Is never good for you?" The room fell into a deathly silence and everyone was suddenly staring at Castiel. He looked around nervously, wondering what he had said wrong.

"Cas, did you just use sarcasm?" Balthazar asked with a chuckle. "Gabe is rubbing off on you!"

Cas looked angry for a moment, but it quickly washed away at the familiar roar of the black impala. Dean was back! It was the only time when you would see a little smile on the owner's face. But this time Dean wasn't alone.

"Oh, he's brought a few of the others with him." Castiel stated.

Gabriel didn't get a chance to look. Balthazar caught him by the back of his shirt and quickly dragged him into the kitchen. He fought against it, feeling the collar of his shirt wrap around his throat.

"Damn it, Balthazar! Are you trying to kill me!?" He screamed as soon as he was released.

"Ok, don't panic!" Balthazar said in a panic.

"I'm not panicking you're panicking…why are you panicking?" Gabriel asked, taking in the fear in his friends face.

"Your fireman is here." Balthazar said simply and Gabriel felt all the colour drain from his face.

"What did you do?" He raged. Balthazar would have looked offended by the accusation, had it not been for the fact that he'd done something.

"Well, the other day I found out that Dean was a fireman and I asked him if he had been at the fire at Naomi's, he said yes, and I told him that we had worked there…I offered all of them a free lunch as a way to say thank you, you know, for helping us." He barely took a breath as he spilled out his awful plan.

"But did you see him, is he actually there!?" Gabriel was at the point of collapsing. So much for his promise to the nurses to take things slowly. Balthazar was all but giving him an anxiety attack. At least there were plenty of fine looking men outside who would give him mouth to mouth.

"Yes, he was in Dean's car." Balthazar replied.

The two of them looked in fear at the kitchen door, as if the entire fire department was suddenly going to burst in and join their conversation. They could hear the noise of their latest customers, as they came in and made themselves comfortable at a table. The two waiters crept over to the door and slowly inched it open. There were six men in total. Each one better looking than the last. But right there, in the centre of the group, was a younger man. He had brown hair that hung round his neck, sun kissed skin and he was tall….my God, he was tall! He was sitting down and Gabriel could see his long legs almost stretching out to the opposite side of the table. Then he saw those eyes. Even from a distance he could remember them.

"Can we get some service please, Cas, we're on the clock!?" One of them called out. Castiel turned to look at the floating heads of Gabriel and Balthazar, still partially hidden behind the kitchen door. He made a violent gesture for them to get back to work. Before Gabriel could react, he felt his friend shove him hard and force him out the door.

"Ah, Gabriel can sort us out!" Dean called and beckoned him over. Gabriel gulped nervously and refused to look at the beautiful man in the middle of the group. "Gabriel, how's the steak? My brother here needs fattening up." Dean insisted and slapped the sexy giant on the back.

Gabriel tried to gather his wits. _Focus, you moron! You are not Castiel!_ He took a breath and then answered. "It's good…best in town." He offered. That line always won people over. "How do you want it?"

"I haven't ordered it yet." The man answered. Gabriel chanced a look at him and was relieved to see he was smiling. At least he hadn't offended him. But those teeth should come with a warning label. They made the lighting in the cafe look dull in comparison.

"Sorry." He muttered in reply and felt Dean nudge his hip.

"What's up with you today? Cas hasn't been telling you off has he?" He teased and earned a small smile from Gabriel. _You want the normal me? Fine you asked for it. _He waited a moment for Dean to take a sip of his coffee.

"Oh no, _Cas_ is fine, he's just sexually frustrated at the minute." Cue Dean's coffee being sprayed over his companions.

"Dude!" One of them shouted and quickly reached for some napkins. Gabriel didn't dare turn around. He could feel Castiel's furious glare burning holes into his back.

"But that's a story for another time. What would you like to order?" Dean took a moment to compose himself while everyone else placed their orders. It was only himself and his brother left to order. Gabriel still wouldn't look at him.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and some fries." Dean handed over his menu and then turned to his brother. "Come on now, we're not getting any younger."

"And obviously not improving with age." Gabriel muttered and earned a smile from the his love interest.

"Umm, I'll just take the chicken Caesar salad, please." _Please? He said 'please'!_ Gabriel's heart did an annoying leap in his chest as he stumbled back to the kitchen. It was a rare thing to hear someone use the 'P' word in the presence of a waiter/waitress. Balthazar was still hiding in the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at his friend's dumbstruck expression.

"He said 'please'." Gabriel stated.

"Oh, he's a keeper."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Closing time was the worst part of the day, in Gabriel's opinion. Castiel had a severe OCD when it came to checking absolutely everything before they locked up. Sometimes he checked it twice. But tonight was different. He seemed to be rushing through everything like it was holding him back.

"That will do! Let's go!" He snapped in a rushed voice.

"Hold on, bro. I need to turn to oven's off!" Balthazar yelped, when the lights were turned off. Castiel was standing at the door with the key in the lock waiting on the two of them. He was resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently.

"What's the rush?" Gabriel asked. He barely got out the door when Cas had closed and locked it.

"No rush! Why would I be rushing? I'll see you later!" He was gone before they could blink.

"Is it me, or is he getting weirder?" Balthazar asked, as they turned and headed in the direction of home.

"It's you." Gabriel replied. "He couldn't get any weirder."

"Fancy a drink. I feel like a deserve one...you look like you _need_ one." He nudged his head in the direction of the bar on the corner.

"Sure, why not? I haven't had a _'kill me now'_ hangover in months." Gabriel smiled and they walked across the street to the bar.

It had seemed like such a good idea. A simple, normal idea. That was until they walked in and saw sexy fireman, A.K.A Dean's brother…A.K.A. what the hell is his name, playing darts with friends. Gabriel stopped and grabbed Balthazar's arm.

"Let's go somewhere else." He stated firmly. He turned his friend, intent on dragging him out before he could cause a scene.

"HEY GABRIEL!" Fireman shouted. "COME PLAY!" Now how could he pass up a request like that?

**Well, I guess there is a little Destiel after all. Hope you liked this chapter. I tried to keep Gabriel as likeable as possible. I hope I didn't overdo it on his sarcastic personality. Review and let me know if I need to tone it down. Love ya, dolls. X**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been getting murdered at work lately. But now that it's the weekend, I'm back. How are you all? Good? GOOD! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. Glad you are still enjoying it. Here's the latest one. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 3 My Inner Voice Is Not Helping Me!

Gabriel did awaken the next morning with the _'mother of all hangovers'_. In fact he woke up so confused he bumped into a wardrobes, chest of drawers and tripped over some shoes before he even realised he wasn't in his own home.

"Balthazar! I keep tripping over all your shit!" He called and walked blindly towards the kitchen. Balthazar was already up, dressed and looking quite pleased with himself.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He said cheerily and handed a large black coffee over to his friend. "And I believe that was _your shit_ you were tripping over. It's not my fault you strip down like a whore when you're drunk!" Gabriel looked down and realised he was wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt (not his) and a piar of boxers. But at this moment in time, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Fuck off!" Gabriel growled and took the coffee from him. He lent against the counter and tried to recall the events of last night. _Fireman_ had invited them to play darts, _Fireman_ had then proceeded to beg Gabriel to play pool with him, _Fireman_ had then given him more alcohol than he could handle. It was all _Fireman's_ fault, really!

"He told you his name last night." Balthazar called, as he headed towards the sofa.

Gabriel looked at him with curiosity. Balthazar grinned in reply. He knew Gabriel suffered from short term memory loss when he drank and had assumed he wouldn't remember the fireman's name.

"Well?" He asked. But Balthazar took a long sip of his coffee, too loudly in Gabriel's opinion, and turned on the television. He flicked through the channels and seemed to think the whole situation was pointless. "You are an asshole!" Came an angry moan from behind him. He knew Balthazar was only teasing but the suspense was killing him.

"And you are hungover!" Came Balthazar's teasing reply.

"Balthazar, please…don't make me beg!" Gabriel pouted and moved round to sit next to him.

"It appears you already are." Balthazar mused and continued to flick through the channels.

"TELL. ME. HIS. NAME!" With every word Gabriel spoke he hit his friend over the head with a cushion. Coffee went everywhere, Balthazar yelled in anger and Gabriel continued to pout. "TELL ME!"

"SAM!" Balthazar yelled and snatched the cushion from him. "His name is Sam! Now clean this damn mess up and go and get cleaned. You were wasted last night and now you look like hell!"

"Yeah, I'm never drinking again." He said and stumbled towards the bathroom.

"Why? You feeling rough?" Balthazar grinned when Gabriel turned to glare at him. He could never stay mad at the little nut for long.

"No! But every time I drink, my senses seem to heighten. I can practically hear you blinking right now." Balthazar flutter his eyelashes at him. Which resulted in another cushion being aimed at his head.

**?/?/?/?/?/?**

It took a day of sleep, re-hydration and mothering from Balthazar before Gabriel started to feel better. When they got to work the following morning he was his usual cheery self. What surprised them, however, was that Castiel wasn't there. No matter how early they turned up, he was always there before them. Today he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe we should call the police." Balthazar mentioned, as they hovered outside the cafe, waiting for him to show. "Something might have happened to him."

"Everyone is entitled to have a late day." Gabriel replied. "Even Castiel."

"Yeah, but-", Before Balthazar could say anymore, they heard the roar of an engine. A black car pulled onto the street and stopped almost in front of them. "Great, Dean's here for his coffee and we can't get in." Balthazar snapped and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's why he's here." Gabriel nudged him and nodded his head towards the passenger seat. Just in time to see Castiel lean over and kiss the driver hard on the lips.

He then climbed out and walked towards the café with a beaming grin on his face. Gabriel had to turn around so Castiel didn't see him laughing and Balthazar offered a sarcastic wave and a wink to Dean. One that was returned to him with much enthusiasm before the car took off down the street.

"Did you hurt your leg, Castiel?" Gabriel enquired as they opened the café for business.

"No, why?" Castiel asked in return

"No reason, you just appear to have developed a limp…having trouble walking?" He teased and Balthazar erupted into laughter. But, to their shock, Castiel merely grinned in reply.

"You're one to talk. Dean got a phone call from Sam. Something about a drunk sticking his tongue down his throat." Gabriel paled and turned accusingly to Balthazar.

"Don't blame me!" He shouted defensively. "I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell you. Plus, I couldn't exactly get you off of him. You wrapped you limbs around that poor man like he was your life support."

"Kill me now!" Gabriel muttered and cast his eyes to the ceiling, as if begging one of the florescent lights to fall on his head.

"If it makes you feel any better, Sam didn't appear to mind. From what Dean told me anyway." Castiel offered, feeling a little guilty for embarrassing Gabriel.

"How would you know that?" Gabriel asked.

"Because Sam called this morning and begged Dean to meet him here for lunch." Gabriel had sudden images of a whole group of firemen beating him into the ground.

"Kill me now!"

**?/?/?/?/?/?**

As the day wore on Gabriel began to relax. It was already past three and there was no sign of Dean, Sam or any form of Hitman. Customers came and went. Some hanging around to hear the usual banter. But no sign of any immediate danger.

"I think it might be safe for you to come out of there." Balthazar called, as he stuck his head through the hatch into the kitchen. "I don't think he's coming." Gabriel nodded and headed out to help Castiel serve, while Balthazar resumed his position of chef.

"I hate you!" He growled at his friend when he spotted Dean, Sam and a few other firemen sitting at a table in the corner.

"He's almost broken his neck on several occasions trying to see you." Balthazar whispered. "I don't think there's is going to be a fight. You're safe." He disappeared into the kitchen before Gabriel could make an escape. He made some dramatic hand gestures to Balthazar through the hatch. But this only got the attention of a few customers instead.

"Gabriel!" Dean beckoned him over and Gabriel moved towards them with slightly wobbly steps. "What would you recommend?"

Gabriel looked down at him for a moment and blinked a few times. _Is he really not going to mention anything?_ He took a deep breath, didn't dare look at Sam and tried to keep the mood as light as possible.

"Are you guy's on call tonight?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as…well, usual.

"All except Ash and Sam. They've got the night off." Dean replied and grinned slightly when Gabriel's cheeks began to tinge.

"Well, um…"

_Shit, think of something funny, you idiot!_

"Um, I…"

_Anything! Say anything!_ "

You, ummm…"

_Words! Do you remember those? Use them now, or I shall abandon you to your doom! Seriously, you could not make this anymore awkward than it already is! JUST. SAY. SOMETHING!_

"Have the double decker cheeseburger with extra fries, it'll back you up for two days. No need for toilet stops on duty then."

…_You should have just stayed quiet._

"Ok!" Dean replied and looked at the other men at the table. A look that clearly said _'what the hell?_' Gabriel quickly turned and walked away, handing the pad and pen over to Castiel and giving him and pleading look. Castiel nodded in understanding and walked over to the table to take the orders. Gabriel walked behind the counter and placed his head on it. Once again wishing for death.

"Hey, Gabe?" He lifted his head so quickly he almost fell backwards. Sam was stood right in front of him with a concerned look on his face. "Look, I'm not sure how we could have, but if we did something to embarrass or upset you…we're really sorry." Gabriel blinked a few times and stared at him like the man had just grown a second head.

"What?!" He practically yelled, causing Sam to flinch as many people in the café turned to stare. "I practically…" _you are still yelling_, _use your indoor voice! _"I practically molested you…and you're worried about my feelings?" He was proud that he had managed to lower his tone slightly.

"I wasn't exactly pushing you away!" Sam bit back and Gabriel returned to his _staring in shock_ routine. "It wasn't until your friend dragged you away that I realised I might have been a bit…forceful."

"Come again?" Gabriel was now starting to believe he was either still asleep or had fallen into some parallel universe where God actually loved him.

"Well, you were pretty wasted and I took advantage of that." Sam muttered and Gabriel had to keep from shrieking like a girl when he saw Sam blush.

"Is that why you asked Dean to come here with you? To make sure I wasn't scarred for life!" Gabriel's inner self was dancing some kind of happy dance that was making his heart almost beat out of his chest.

"Yeah." Sam replied, still looking a little worried. That was when it all clicked. Sam thought the reason Gabriel couldn't speak a few moments ago was because he was so annoyed at what Sam had, supposedly, done. Damn his alcoholic short term memory loss to hell! How he wished he could remember the feeling of those amazing lips on his own.

"Well, I am!" He admitted rather loudly. Sam's head snapped up to look at him with an expression of pure panic. "I am so traumatized by what you did to me?" He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I don't know how I can forgive you."

"Gabriel, I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do to make things up to you…just tell me." Sam begged and looked like he was on the verge of tearing out his own hair in anger. _Can't have that now! His hair is too perfect!_

"There is one thing." Gabriel gave a pathetic sniff. Balthazar was hanging out of the hatch from the kitchen, wondering if Sam was really that stupid or if he was just playing along for the fun of it.

"Anything! You name it." Sam answered eagerly. Gabriel crooked his finger, beckoning Sam to lean forward so he could whisper in his ear. Sam frowned slightly but leaned in anyway.

"Dinner, tonight…your treat." He placed a soft kiss on Sam's cheek and then headed towards the kitchen. "Oh, for the record, I'm not cheep! I expect you here at seven sharp…and I like surprises." He winked and walked coolly into the kitchen. Once he was sure no, but Balthazar, could see him…he did a victory dance.

"You do realise he didn't say yes, right?" Balthazar asked, as he flipped burgers.

"Never give them that option, my dear man…Never!"

**Ok, so this chapter was a little shorter. Sorry about that. But I liked the idea of them being a little playful and teasing with each other. More Gabriel doing the teasing, but Sam will get his turn. So the next chapter is the first date. I already have an amazing plan for this. Hope you like it. Also, there is a backstory on how Dean and Castiel hooked up. But I wanted Gabriel to get through his own personal dramas first. The explanation will come soon. Maybe not in the next chapter, but it will be explained at some point. Please review and let me know if you still like it. Love ya, dolls! **

**P.S Annie, hope you are feeling better.**

**P.P.S: SlytherinMax, Love you millions! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, what lovely reviewers you are. Thank you so much. Hope the date and chapter live up to your expectations. Here's the latest chapter, love ya dolls. **

**P.S: Annie, that's terrible! Hope you are ok. **

Chapter 4 Date With A Snake And Damn My Inner Voices To Hell!

"Ok, spill it." Gabriel called, as Castiel closed the front door and locked it. Balthazar, who had been switching off everything in the kitchen, came rushing out for the latest piece of gossip. He really was a gossip whore.

"Spill what?" Castiel asked, turning to look at their eager faces.

"Are you kidding? How did you and sexy Fireman number two hook up?" Balthazar practically screamed at him. Castiel had the decency to blush and look at his feet for a minute.

"It's Gabriel's fault!" He snapped. "He made that comment about me being _'sexually frustrated'_ and Dean offered to help me fix that." The two of them stared at him open mouthed. It was acceptable to think that Dean was a bit of a flirt, but to think Castiel would react so well to the flirting. Gabriel had to admit he hadn't been looking forward to the idea of working with Castiel. But now he couldn't picture himself leaving. He loved this job so much and he had only been working there a few weeks.

"In that case, you're welcome!" Gabriel rejoiced and patted him on the back.

"But when? Surely we would have noticed!" Balthazar pointed out. Of course they would have seen Dean flirting with Castiel. Hell, they didn't miss a second of banter within these ugly walls.

"He picked me up on the way home." Castiel mumbled.

"You slut!" Balthazar teased. "This is great. Now I'm the only one heading home to an empty bed!" He added sarcastically.

"It sounds like the start of really bad joke, when you think about it." Gabriel pointed out. "Three gay men work in a café…stop me if you've heard this one."

"Speaking of gay men…it's five past seven. Where's your fireman?" Balthazar pointed up to the clock above the counter. Sure enough, Sam was late. Gabriel tried to act like it didn't bother him, but he could feel the panic setting in.

"Maybe he's just stuck in traffic." Castiel offered and then jumped slightly at the roar of an engine. Dean's car appeared outside and Castiel made a quick apology, goodbye and then disappeared outside. He remembered to toss his keys to Balthazar, saying that he may be late again the next day.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Balthazar asked, as they locked up the rest of the café.

"No." Gabriel huffed slightly. "If he isn't here in ten minutes, I'll meet you at the bar."

"Ok, but don't let your bad mood cramp my style. I don't _really_ intend for my bed to be empty tonight." They said their goodbyes and Balthazar disappeared down the street.

Gabriel made himself comfortable against the wall. He scuffed his feet and snapped his head up every time a car past him. With every passing minute he got more and more pissed off. Why had he expected Sam to show in the first place? Balthazar had been right, Sam hadn't agreed to the date. So why did he hold so much hope that he would come?

"Fuck this!" He hissed and began walking down the street in the same direction as his friend. He had waited an extra half an hour for his date. He refused to stand any longer in the cold! He'd had enough. He fully intended on getting drunk and, hopefully, forgetting the whole thing ever happened. Cars continued to pass him. But he no longer held any hope that Sam was driving one of them.

"Giving up so soon?" He turned so quickly he feared he had given himself whiplash. Sam was driving slowly along beside him, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Half an hour late? And you want to know if I'm giving up?!" Gabriel snapped back and continued to walk.

"So now you know how it feels to be teased. I've been parked across the street since six." Sam explained. "Get in!"

"No!" Gabriel sulked and continued to walk.

"If you don't, then you wont get your surprise!" Sam called after him. He brought the car to a halt and waited as Gabriel had his inner battle.

His steps became more hesitant until he finally came to a stop. He looked back at Sam, who was sitting there grinning at him, and then looked down the street towards the bar. Killer hangover or the possibility of sex? Is it really that tough to decide?

"No more teasing!" He moaned, as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Fair enough." Sam replied and grabbed the back of his head. Gabriel's inner voices went into cardiac arrest when Sam's lips brushed against his. He couldn't breath or think. But he didn't care. If he died with this man on his lips then it was a perfect way to go. But Sam pulled away before things could get anymore interesting.

"Wh-what was that for?" Gabriel asked, feeling a little dazed.

"For teasing you." Sam replied and then started the car.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He asked.

"That would spoil the surprise."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

"This…is the surprise?" Gabriel asked looking at the roller coasters, cotton candy stalls, Ferris Wheel and all other stalls and rides. Sam was grinning like a kid in a toy store.

"Yeah! What, you don't like to have fun?" He asked and began walking around the stalls.

"I like fun…but this stuff is for kids!" He replied in disbelief.

"Says who?" Sam countered and handed him a hotdog. Gabriel took it with an eye roll. He would never admit that it was the best hotdog he had ever tasted. Though the moan he gave may have said enough. "Look at it this way." Sam added. "If we had gone to the movies, we wouldn't have been able to talk and get to know each other. If we had gone out for dinner it would have only been polite conversation. If we had gone back to my place, or yours, we might have just ended up having sex."

"I'm not opposed to that option." Gabriel stepped in quickly with a cheeky grin. Sam lent forward and brushed the mustard away from the corner of Gabriel's mouth. He nearly came in his pants when the fireman slipped that same finger into his mouth and sucked it clean.

"Neither am I." He smiled. "But I do prefer to get to know people first. I'm not a one night kind of guy."

Gabriel tried to hide another moan…and the erection that was starting to form. He walked slightly uncomfortably and tried to clear his mind of all the dirty images it was conjuring up.

_Quick! Picture Naomi naked. Naomi naked, Naomi naked, Naomi naked…ah boner averted!"_

"Who's Naomi?" Sam asked and Gabriel almost choked on the last piece of hotdog. He could not have been saying that out loud!

"My old boss!" He replied with a squeak. "Satan in women's clothing."

"So your picturing her naked because…" Sam asked.

"Because picturing you naked could cause a few problems. One big problem actually! There's children here!" He snapped back.

"Hmmm, how big?" Sam asked and Gabriel paled, then swatted him across the arm.

Sam couldn't explain where his sudden cockiness was coming from. But seeing Gabriel squirm was the most fun he'd had in ages.

"Ferris wheel!" Gabriel called suddenly. Trying to find a subject change. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." He grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him through the crowd, trying to ignore the jolt he was feeling through skin on skin. Sam seemed quite content at being pulled along. He just continued to grin like a big kid.

Once they were strapped in and moving up into the air, Gabriel was contemplating that this might not have been a good idea. Sam was a big kid! So big that they couldn't find a position that didn't require touching. In the end, Sam lent back and slung his arms over the back of the seat.

"So, how are you feeling these days?" He asked and Gabriel turned to look at him.

"Feeling?" He replied, a little confused.

"After the fire. I noticed your cough has improved." Gabriel paled again and tried to not hyperventilate. "Gabe, you ok?" All teasing brushed away and Sam was cupping his cheek.

"Y-you r-remember that?" He gasped and Sam expression softened.

"Of course I do. I recognised Balthazar as soon as he walked into the station to invite us all for lunch. Took me a moment or two to remember you. Last time I saw you, you were unconscious and covered in black soot."

"I just…you…how?" Sam smiled at his awkwardness.

"How did I remember you?" He asked and Gabriel nodded in return. "How could I forget you?" He leaned forward and claimed the smaller man's lips again. Gabriel moaned and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, burying his fingers in his hair. When Sam's hand brushed down his side, he squirmed. "Ticklish?" Sam teased and moved his hand back to that spot.

"No! Sam, stop it!" Sam pinned him against the edge of the seat and began lightly tickling him. Gabriel wriggled against him, but they were at the highest point on the wheel, there was no escape. "Stop, or I'll never kiss you again!" He yelled and continued to struggle. Sam stalled and grinned at him.

"I don't think either of us could live with that." He pointed out and moved back in for another kiss.

By the time they left the ride, they looked well and truly screwed. Sam's once neat hair was all over the place and Gabriel couldn't redo the buttons on his shirt in time. Many of the other passengers gave them looks of disgust. But the boy's merely grinned in reply.

"The love boat is that way, gentlemen." The ride controller called to them. Both of them blushed and hurried away from the crowd.

"Wait, wait!" Gabriel called and spotted a large stall. It was covered in large, plastic, fluffy and rubber snakes. Balthazar was terrified of snakes. He could already see a plan forming in his mind.

"You want to try for one?" Sam asked, seeing the child like expression on the man's face.

"What do you have to do?" Gabriel asked. The stall owner approached and handed them five dart, then held his hand out for the money.

"The snake you're after will have a colour tag on it. Pop three of the water balloons of that colour and its yours." Gabriel spotted a particularly vicious looking plasti python with a yellow tag around it. There were only three yellow balloons left. He took aim and popped the first one without fail. Then the second. But the third balloon he was aiming for was almost at the top of the stall. He was down to two darts and couldn't get it. "Damn it, come on!" He yelled, missing it again. One dart left.

Sam suddenly moved into his personal space, standing behind him, and placed both hands on his hips. He bent his head down to Gabriel's ear and smiled. "Get this one and I'll make good on the last suggestion of what we could have done tonight."

Gabriel took a shaky breath and aimed, trying to ignore Sam's hot breath on his neck. The balloon popped and he cheered like a school boy. Sam kissed him on the cheek and pointed to the python.

"Is there any reason why you wanted this?" He asked looking a little nervously at the snake.

"Yes, we need to make a stop on the way back."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Sam crouched down outside the door next to Gabriel, as the smaller man slipped the rubber snake through the letter box **(A/N: mail slot?)**.

"Gabriel, I don't think this is a good idea." He tried, but Gabriel was grinning like a maniac next to him. "I could get in trouble if anything goes wrong here."

Gabriel grabbed him by the chin and placed a kiss on his lips. "Then why don't you go keep watch and I'll do the damage." He offered. Sam sighed and stayed put. He really was curious as to how this plan would pan out.

Gabriel reached up and knocked the door. They listened for the familiar sound of feet on floorboards. "Any second now." Gabriel mumbled through his laughter. At that moment, they knew Balthazar had spotted the snake. He screamed like he was being murdered.

"NO! HELP! SOMEONE! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" He yelled and Sam couldn't help but laugh along with the man next to him. Gabriel stood and reached to the top of the door for the spare key. He swung the door open just in time to see Balthazar, wearing just a bath towel, trying to climb out onto the fire escape.

"Hey, moron!" Balthazar stopped and looked back at him. "It's fake!" He picked up the snake and threw it at his friend. Even knowing that it wasn't real, it still had him screaming like a girl.

"GET OUT! AND TAKE THAT DAMN THING WITH YOU!" Gabriel saluted and he and Sam quickly fled, leaving the rubber snake with Balthazar.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

The two of them walked towards Gabriel's front door. Neither of them saying anything, but constantly wearing silly grins on their faces. When Gabriel slid the key in the lock he turned to look at Sam.

"I will deny it, even on my deathbed…but I had fun tonight." He smiled.

"Good." Sam replied. Without warning he pushed Gabriel against the door and attacked his mouth for the third time that night. Gabriel moaned against him and reached his arms around his back. Sam reached for the key, trying to get the lock open. He moved his lips to Gabriel's neck and hissed when the key wouldn't turn.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked breathlessly and rubbed against him when Sam stood up straight to open the door.

"Making good on my promise." He replied and moved back to sucking a bruise into Gabriel's neck. Gabriel rolled his hips against him, desperate for more.

_What are you doing?!_ Gabriel's brain decided to interrupt

_Not now, go away! _Ah, the other side appears to be joining in. Fantastic.

_He said he wanted to get to know you first! You're taking advantage of him!_ At that moment Sam's hands slid under his shirt, all attempts of getting the door open appeared to have been forgotten.

_I believe he is the one taking advantage of me!_

_Well, do you want to be a one night stand?_

_He said he didn't do that!_

_Yes, but you don't know each other well enough! Do you really want to sleep with him and have this whole thing fall apart? You're getting too old to be a notch on someone's belt._

Gabriel growled in annoyance. Damn his conscience to the darkest parts of hell! Sam had returned to trying to get the door open and had finally got the lock to turn. Gabriel braced both his hands on either side of the door, stopping the taller man from forcing him inside.

"Wait." He stuttered and Sam stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking like his usual concerned self.

"I don't want to ruin you." Gabriel replied and Sam frowned at him. "You said you wanted to get to know me first. We've only been on one date and, believe me, I want this more than you can possibly imagine. But you wanted the romantic side first. I don't want to ruin that."

Sam smiled and ran his hand over Gabriel cheek. "So there is a soft hearted person under all that sarcasm?" He asked with a wink.

"Yeah," Gabriel admitted begrudgingly. "Lord knows, I've tried to dig the bastard out."

Sam bent his head to kiss him again, long and sweet. Gabriel dick twitched accusingly and he resisted the urge to rub it better.

"I guess I should go then. I can't be held accountable for my actions if I stay." Sam said and backed away.

"Get out now, before I change my mind!" Gabriel snapped and pointed to the door.

Once Sam was gone, he double locked it and switched off his phone. He hated his conscience and needed a very long, _cold_, shower.

_Fuck it all!_

**Well, take aim and shoot! Hope you liked it. Poor Balthazar. I have a friend who is petrified of snakes. If I did this to her she would probably jump out the window. But she does live in a ground floor apartment! Decisions, decisions! Please review, love ya dolls! X**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate my computer. Damn thing has been acting up again! So sorry the update has taken so long. Ok, so I've been doing a lot of planning work on my 'Lessons We Learn' story. I'm struggling with it a bit. It appears to have hit a wall. But I will keep trying. I refuse to abandon my stories anymore. Hopefully you will accept this chapter as an apology for the long wait. Hope you like it. Love ya, dolls! X **

**I hope nobody minds me using 'Luc' again. I know Lucifer is very OC in my stories. But for some weird reason, I like these two as a couple. Lets have a hiphip horaay for Balthazar not being single anymore.**

**A/N: Just so as there is no confusion. **_**Writing like this,**_** is phone conversations and **_writing like this_,** is Gabriel's thoughts. Hope it isn't too confusing. X**

Chapter 5 Double Dating...or is that Triple Dating?

It became a normal routine. Gabriel and Castiel worked the counter of the café, drooling over their man toys, while Balthazar stayed in the kitchen and seethed with jealousy. Gabriel had stayed true to his word and, after almost a month of dating, hadn't made anymore attempts at getting Sam into bed. However, the term dating mostly meant stealing kisses when they had a chance. The café was rising in success and the fire department was on heavy duty as Halloween approached. So the only time they really got to see each other was when the firemen called in for lunch.

"I Have to go. We're running drills today." Sam explained when he and Dean approached the counter. Dean placed a quick kiss on Castiel's cheek and Gabriel frowned slightly when Sam merely smiled at him. He knew Sam wasN'T over keen on public displays of affection, their first date aside, but there was no way he was leaving without payment. They were getting their meals for free at the moment.

"Wait! You've got something on your face." Sam instinctively wiped his mouth.

"What?" He asked and Gabriel beckoned him closer. As soon as he was within reach, Gabriel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. The kiss was short and sweet. A quick peck on the lips and it was over. But it was enough to have Sam blushing like a virgin. "Ok, now I really have to go." He saw the worry appear on Gabriel face.

_Idiot! Now you've embarrassed him! Keep your fucking hands to yourself next time._

Sam quickly lent forward and kissed him on the cheek, still blushing.

_You were saying?_

"Enough of the PDA!" Balthazar snapped, as he passed some food out through the hatch. "You're going to make me throw up in this food!"

"Hey." Gabriel whispered and quickly pulled Sam back to him. "Is there anyone you know who might be interested in him?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder in Balthazar's direction. "I know he's acting like an ass. But jealousy doesn't suit him. He's a little lonely."

"I might actually. But the guy is kinda shy." Sam replied. It wasn't a far cry to say that Balthazar could be a bit over dramatic.

"Shy works. Balthazar has a bit of a thing for the shy nerdy types. If you happen to know of any that are single?" Gabriel grinned back.

"Good thing. The guy I'm thinking of is a librarian." Gabriel's face lit up. Sam grinned back at him and then jumped into action at the sound of Dean yelling from outside. "Gotta go!"

"You two seem to be getting very close." Castiel mused, as he passed with some dirty dished.

"You're one to talk." Gabriel teased. "Did Dean stay over last night or did you lose a fight against a hoover?" He asked, admiring the dotted bruises over Castiel's neck. In reply Castiel ducked his head and quickly hurried past him.

"I told him to stop that. I knew people would start to notice." He hissed in annoyance. Gabriel grinned sympathetically and reached over into a his shoulder bag.

"Here. This hides Sam's dirty work." He held up and small bottle of foundation. Castiel frowned and shook his head. "No one will ever know…except me, but I'm wearing it too, so I can't judge." Castiel stared at it for a moment or two before grabbing the bottle and heading for the bathroom. "What would he do without me?" Gabriel grinned and quickly got back to work.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

The following morning Gabriel was lying in bed, using Hotdog as a comfortable belly warmer. The cat had forgiven him, thanks to Gabriel's overly exaggerated affection towards him. But also the heating was out and they were using any means to keep warm. Gabriel soothingly rubbed behind the cat's ear as he drifted in and out of sleep, loving the soft purring he was getting in response. Apart from the lack of heat, it was the perfect day off….until the phone rang.

"If you aren't dead or dying, then you better have a good reason for calling me!" He snapped when he answered it.

"_**Gabriel?"**_His eyes snapped open at the familiar voice.

"Naomi?" He replied.

"_**Yes, it's me. I was calling to see how you were."**_Gabriel frowned and rubbed his eyes, making sure that he was definitely awake. He supposed Naomi was attempting to butter him up. He had, after all, almost been killed in a fire that started in her restaurant. The last thing she would want right now is a lawsuit on her hands.

"I'm doing a lot better, thank you." He replied. After a few seconds of silence he thought she had hung up. But it turned out neither of them knew how to have a conversation with each other. "How's the business?"

"_**Oh, that's the other reason I called. The repairs are finished. The workmen did some over time to get the place up and running again. So, I was wondering when you'd be ready to get back to work?" **_She asked and Gabriel found himself hesitating. Sure the restaurant definitely paid more than Castiel ever could. But he hated working there and loved his new job too much. There was only one problem.

"Have you contacting Balthazar yet?" He enquired, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"_**I have. He said he wasn't sure if he wanted to return or not. He asked me to give him time to consider it." **_She explained, sounding a little irritated.

"I apologise, Naomi, but I'm going to have to say the same. I'm not sure if I want to return." He told her, feeling a little excited. If Balthazar was willing to stay on in the café then so was he. They could get the business booming between the three of them and really make it work.

"_**Well, I'm sorry you feel the need for that. The restaurant will be reopened by the end of next week. I would appreciate an answer by then."**_She explained.

"I'll be sure to-", he stopped, realising she had hung up. "To tell you to fuck off!" He threw the phone down on the bed and rested his head back on the pillow. He really did want to stay at the café. It was the perfect job…for now. His dreams of the bakery were never far from his mind.

He growled in anger when the phone started ringing again.

"WHAT?"

"_**Hello to you too." **_He heard Sam chuckle from the other end.

"Sam?" The chuckling continued. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"_**It's fine. Enjoying your day off?" **_He asked.

"It's better now I'm talking to you." Gabriel rolled his eyes and face palmed himself.

_You are such a corny idiot!_

_Stay out of this! I'm wooing!_

_You're not wooing! You are acting like a twit!_

"_**So I talked to that guy I mentioned to you. The one I thought would be good for Balthazar." **_Sam interrupted his internal battle once again.

"Oh? And?" Gabriel asked, sitting up. Much to Hotdog's annoyance.

"_**He's interested. But he doesn't want to go on the first date on his own. We're old college roommates and when I say the guy is shy…I'm not kidding!"**_ Sam explained. A thousand images suddenly pulsed through Gabriel's mind. Was this guy ever with Sam? Had he seen him naked? Showered together?_** "We never dated, by the way!"**_

"Thank God, I didn't want to have to kill Balthazar's potential boyfriend." He joked and Sam laughed.

"_**Nah, Luc is a great guy, once you get to know him. But we never saw each other as more than friends. He didn't come out until we left college anyway."**_ Sam replied and Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. _**"So I was wondering if you would be interested in tagging along on the date…with me?"**_

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. We could ask Dean and Castiel too…if you want?" Gabriel wanted to shove his fist in his mouth.

_Once again, you are an idiot. He was probably planning on letting the two of them get to know each other then dragging you off to some dark corner and to ravage you! But no! You had to go and invite the entire Brady Bunch. Honestly, why do I put up with you?! _

"_**Yeah, that sounds good. We could probably all do with a night out." **_Sam replied and Gabriel let go of the breath he was holding. He was going to end up passing out from lack of oxygen at this rate. Although, he did have a sexy fireman boyfriend who could easily resuscitate him. Always a bonus!

"Wait, how are we all going to go? Aren't you and Dean-o on duty?" Gabriel added.

"_**We might be on callout. But things have been pretty quiet at the moment. Shouldn't be a problem." **_They chatted for a little while longer and then hung up.

Gabriel had just got comfortable for the third time when the damn phone rang again.

"Do you people have a death wish?!" He yelled when he picked up.

"_**I take it Naomi called you too then?" **_Balthazar asked.

"Yeah, she called about twenty minutes ago." Gabriel replied. Hotdog had abandoned him for the pile of bath towels folded in the corner, giving him a cold glare as he went. Gabriel could feel the cold air starting to waft over him and grabbed the blankets, wrapping them tightly around him.

"_**So, what do you think we should do?" **_Gabriel wondered whether or not this would be the best time to tell his friend that he was setting him up on a date. What the hell? If he wasn't going to get any sleep he might as well send Balthazar into a total meltdown of first date anxiety.

He didn't disappoint.

"_**What the hell am I going to wear?!"**_

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Come on! I've met pensioners with hip replacements who can get ready faster than you!" Gabriel shouted up the stairs. He had told Balthazar to be ready at six. It was now six fifteen and the pain in the ass was still getting ready.

"I'm coming!" Balthazar appeared at the top of the stairs. Gabriel grinned. _Oh yeah, he's nervous as fuck!_ He thought. Balthazar had raided his entire wardrobe. Judging by the clothes lying in every corner of the apartment. He had settled on a pair of black dress trousers, blue shirt and black jacket. "How do I look, darling?" He asked teasingly. But Gabriel knew he friend well enough to know he was desperately seeking approval.

"If I were single, I'd throw you down right here." He said pointing to the couch.

"As if you could ever afford the likes of me." Balthazar smiled and kissed his cheek.

They headed out to the car and, as Balthazar climbed into the passenger seat, his gaze landed on the paper lying on the floor.

"Do you ever clean this car out?" He asked, eyeing the paper like it was a growing fungus.

"It's just the receipts from the stuff I bought a few months ago. I'll get round to it." Gabriel snapped in defence.

"So tell me about my date?" Balthazar asked, trying to change the subject. Though the constant crunching under his feet was grinding on his nerves.

"I don't know that much about him, to be honest." Gabriel explained, as they headed towards the bar. Sam had agreed to pick Luc up and Gabriel would collect Balthazar. Dean and Castiel had also agreed to tag along, claiming they needed to try a proper date. Gabriel believed that was more Castiel's idea than Dean's.

"Well at least tell me what Sam told you." Balthazar encouraged. Gabriel didn't miss the way he rubbed his hands together, but chose to pretend he did.

"He's a Librarian, like classic rock music, hasn't dated in over a year and seems to have terrible taste in men. I thought he was perfect for you." Balthazar smiled and frowned simultaneously. Not completely sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Are you sure I look ok?" He asked, as they pulled up outside the bar.

"You look great. Would you stop worrying. Remember this guy is probably more nervous than you are. He's been off the dating scene for a while and apparently…he's a bit of a nerd." He watched Balthazar relax slightly and then dragged him inside.

They squeezed through the crowd on the dance floor and made their way to the lounge area. A more quiet part of the bar. Soft music was playing and it didn't take long for Gabriel to pick Sam out of the small crowd. Let's face it, how could you miss him? He just started to approach their table when a hand caught the back of his shirt and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"Wow! What?" He yelled when Balthazar pulled him to the bar.

"You said he was a nerd!" He snapped accusingly. Gabriel turned to look back over at Sam's table. Dean and Castiel were sat next to each other, managing to keep their hands to themselves for once. Next to Sam sat and blonde haired man with thin framed glasses and a white shirt. He couldn't see what else he was wearing because of the table he was sat at. But he looked quite thin, a little rosy cheeked and was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"He looks nerdy to me." Gabriel replied when he turned back to his panicking companion.

"Nerdy!? Castiel is nerdy! That guy is the real life Clark Kent!" Balthazar yelled at him and quickly turned to the barman to order a double shot of whiskey.

"Oh no, you are not getting wasted and chickening out on me!" Gabriel snapped and grabbed the barman by the arm. "He's a recovering alcoholic, please don't serve him anything other than fruit juice." He then grabbed his friend and pulled him towards the table. "Sorry we're late!" He practically yelled, making sure all eyes were suddenly on them. "Balthazar had a clothing emergency."

"It's fine, we haven't been here that long anyway." Sam replied and jumped slightly when Gabriel bent down to kiss him on the lips.

"You're going to have to get used to that." He whispered in Sam's ear, earning himself a grin in response. "Hi, I'm Gabriel and this is Balthazar." He offered his hand to Luc, who shook it lightly.

"Luc." He smiled and looked up at Balthazar a little nervously.

"Ok, I need to get some drinks…got some catching up to do." Gabriel announced.

"Good timing, it's your round." Dean held his glass up with a grin. Castiel grinned beside him and Gabriel noticed the glazed look in his eyes. _Getting the boss drunk. That could be interesting. _

"Come on, I'll help." Sam said and stood to follow Gabriel to the bar. He cast a look back at Balthazar and felt a strong urge to throw something at his head.

_Sit down and stop staring at him! You look like a creepy stalker!_ He willed his friend to hear his thoughts...or at least snap out of whatever kind of trance he had slipped into.

Gabriel, at this moment in his life, suddenly believed in some Jedi mind control because Balthazar hesitated for a second and then took the seat next to Luc.

"He looks nervous." Sam commented, as they reached the bar.

"Yeah." Gabriel replied. "He's usually quite confident on dates. One look at _that guy _and he was ready to run for the hills."

"Why?" Sam asked, looking back over at Luc, trying to figure out what he was missing.

"Nerds are Balthazar's bread and butter. Luc just happens to have an extra large helping of jam thrown in." Gabriel grinned at him and Sam rolled his eyes in response.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"So…" Balthazar started and felt what was left of his confidence slip when Luc lifted his eyes to stare at him. Dean and Castiel had left them a few moments ago to do…_other things_…now he had to make conversation with the guy. This was not a strong point for Balthazar.

"Out of curiosity…are you as nervous as I am right now?" Luc asked and Balthazar smiled slightly. The smile quickly turned into a laugh.

"I feel like one of those monkeys in the zoo. Everyone staring at you, waiting for you to do something." Luc gazed over his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"I see what you mean." Balthazar turned just in time to see Gabriel and Sam quickly snapped their heads away and look at the barman. "When did dating become so difficult?" Luc asked and Balthazar turned back to look at him.

"I think round about the time online dating started." He answered.

"Yeah, because everyone is so honest on that." Luc replied and the two of them laughed. They began talking about their worst dating experiences and Balthazar quickly found himself loosening up.

**?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Looks like they're getting along." Sam remarked and slowly turned back to look at the table.

"Stop staring!" Gabriel hissed at him. "I'm already on death row for getting caught the first time."

"We better get back. They'll know we're spying if we stay up here any longer." Sam said and quickly grabbed the drinks.

As they got back to the table they caught the tail end of the conversation that Luc and Balthazar seemed to find hysterical.

"…so the Gabe says 'Ash? Is that short for Ashton?' and the guy replies 'no, its short for Ashley!' The poor shit thought he was flirting with a dude!" Luc was laughing so hard he couldn't control the tears that were sliding down his face.

"What are you two laughing at?" Sam asked, as he passed around the drinks.

"Nothing!" Gabriel growled and slumped into his seat. Sam cast a look at him. It didn't take a genius to realise he was sulking and embarrassed.

"_Nothing?_ Its not nothing!" Balthazar teased. "Gabriel and I went to see the Kaiser Chiefs in concert. Gabriel spotted this really hot guy and started flirting with him. They really hit it off…until Gabriel found out he was flirting with a woman, who was a lesbian…and still interested!" Balthazar fell apart laughing again.

"She thought you were a woman?" Sam asked with a huge grin on his face.

"It was dark and my hair was longer!" Gabriel snapped back at him.

"Speaking of women, where did those other lovebirds run off to?" Balthazar asked.

"Probably the men's room!" Gabriel replied, still sulking about being the butt of the joke.

"Stop pouting." Sam whispered in his ear. "Or else I'll have to drag you into a dark corner and kiss it away."

Gabriel immediately perked up at the prospect. The music in the room was soft and romantic. Many of the couples had started to get up and dance. Balthazar, who was now more relaxed thanks to his friend Jack Daniels, asked Luc to dance with him.

"Two men dancing together, in a non gay club, that would go down well." Luc replied and blushed slightly.

"I don't think it's a non gay club…I don't think there are any non gay clubs now. It's a unisex club!" Castiel interrupted, as he stumbled back to the table. Dean trailing along behind him with a huge grin on his face.

"Where were you two?" Sam asked accusingly.

"Dean said he wanted to test the strength of the sink in the bathroom…I helped." Dean smirked and kissed Castiel on the cheek.

"Come on! We can all dance." Gabriel shouted and grabbed Sam by the hand.

"Oh No! I don't dance." Gabriel pouted at him again, then turned his eyes on the more inebriated member of the group.

"Castiel?" The man in question lifted his head to look at him and gave him a lazy smile. "Come dance with me. Leave these boring sods to their drinks."

"Ok." He nodded and allowed Gabriel to pull him up. He watched as Balthazar held out his hand to Luc. After a few seconds he sighed and accepted it. "I think I've had a little too much." Castiel mumbled in Gabriel ear, as they swayed clumsily in each other's arms.

"I think you've had just the right amount." Gabriel replied and cast a cheeky grin at Sam. He knew Dean wouldn't be able to stick it for long, seeing Castiel in another man's arms. But Sam didn't look too happy about it either. Within a matter of minutes he found himself being hauled away from Castiel and felt Sam pressing against his back.

"I was never jealous before I met you." Sam whispered in his ear.

"I guess I'm the right kind of wrong then." Gabriel replied and tilted his head back to kiss Sam's cheek. He looked over at Balthazar, who was so lost in dancing with Luc that he didn't even acknowledge his friend's gaze.

_Finally, things are moving up._

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

It was well past midnight before they left the club. Dean was practically carrying Castiel. He was so drunk he thought Dean was his mother.

"I should have told you I was gay…I thought you wouldn't love me!" He mumbled against Dean's neck.

"Is he always like this when he drinks?" Dean called over his shoulder to the group. He placed Castiel into the passenger seat of the impala, under strict instructions not to throw up.

"Don't know. Never seen him drink before." Gabriel smiled at him.

"It's an experience I don't want to repeat!" Dean groaned. "Anyone need a ride home?" Everyone declined and Dean quickly took Castiel home.

"Balthazar, do you want me to drive you home?" Gabriel asked.

"Um…" Balthazar looked back at his date. "No, I think I'll walk."

"Ok, it's just us then." He smiled at Sam and the two of them headed to the car.

Sam got into the passenger seat and noticed that the floor at his feet was littered with paper

"Clean much?" He teased.

"Oh!" Gabriel laughed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I got some new stuff for the apartment... a few days ago. Must have forgot about those."

"Did you get a new bed?" Sam asked.

"No. Why?" Gabriel asked with confusion.

"If you did…I wanted to know if you need help breaking it in." Sam smiled at him.

"If I say yes, are you going to help me with that." Sam leaned across the car and claimed Gabriel's lips in a kiss that made his head spin.

"Let's go back to your place and see." He replied and then moved back to the passenger side.

_Ok, Casanova! New task! I know that kiss was mind blowing, but lets try getting home without crashing the car. Your reward for doing this will be unwrapping the gift on the seat next to you. Drive carefully!_

**I feel a victory dance coming on. Longest chapter I've wrote in a long time. Go me! Hope you liked it . Please review. Love ya, dolls! xxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the final chapter. I might do a spin off story for Dean/Cas, just to give them more of a story. Not just yet, though. I have another fic in the works and hopefully will get it posted later tonight. Glad you all enjoyed the tale. I didn't realise this was going to be the last chapter until I wrote it. But it appears to have run its course. Thanks for all the words of encouragement. As ever, love ya dolls! X**

Chapter 6 Got My Happy Ending

Gabriel's brain appeared to have short circuited for a good ten minutes. It seemed like only a moment ago he and Sam were reliving past memories by making out against the front door. Now he was lying flat on his back, on his bed, with the sexy fireman on top of him. His mind finally caught up and he grabbed Sam's shirt, trying to pull the buttons free.

"Too…many…clothes!" He snapped with each tug of the and Sam chuckled slightly. He sat up on his knees, which were positioned on either side of Gabriel's hips and pulled the shirt over his head.

_I might die from looking at him!_

_Don't. Look. Away!_

_Wasn't planning on it!_

He reached up and ran his hands over the smooth exposed skin. Sam sighed and placed his hands over Gabriel's, guiding them downwards. When his hands were resting on the belt of Sam's trousers he moaned, noticing the bulge that was pressing against the fabric. He may have drooled slightly, but he would never admit it.

Sam began removing Gabriel's clothes, slowly. Too damn slowly.

"Sam, I have to work on Monday!" He snapped, as he undid the loop in the belt.

"It's only Saturday." Sam replied, looking a little confused.

"Yeah and at the length of time this is taking, I'm going to be late!" He hissed when his shirt was finally open and Sam lowered his head to bite down on one of his nipples.

"So, what's the rush?" Sam's breath was hot against his skin and Gabriel whimpered with want.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you? This is how I'm going to go! Death by sexy fireman, be sure to write that on my grave." Sam laughed and lifted his head to claim Gabriel's mouth.

"Gabe, shut up!" He snapped and pushed his tongue into the smaller man's mouth.

"M'kay." He replied.

Sam gripped his hands and pinned them to the pillow above his head. Ordering him not to move them. He then slowly, again too damn slowly, began kissing his way down his body. Gabriel gripped the pillow tightly, trying in vain not to move. In this position, all he could see was the top of Sam's head and his shoulders. It was torture, he wanted to see and touch every part of him. But he vowed to have his moment, just as soon as-

"Oh god!" His hips rose off the bed. When had Sam opened his trousers? When had he pulled his cock free?

_Stay fucking focused!_

_You focus! I'll just melt here! How am I supposed to focus when his mouth is doing that to me?_

Sam took Gabriel's cock all the way to the back of his throat. He moaned and sucked and Gabriel practically sobbed. He was gripping tightly on the base of his cock, preventing him from coming.

"Sam, please." He grabbed at the man's hair and pulled. Sam pulled off his cock and stroked it a few times, staring up at him with lust blown eyes.

"What do you want, Gabe?" Gabriel moaned and pulled him by the hair, bringing him up for another kiss. He tasted himself on Sam's tongue and lapped it up like a starved child. It shouldn't have tasted so good. He'd never liked the taste of himself before. But with Sam it was heaven.

"I want you inside me!" He shuddered and reached down to finish the task of getting Sam's trousers off.

"Who am I to deny that?" Sam teased. He stopped for a second and Gabriel thought he might actually murder him for this torture. "Gabe, do you have anything?"

"Second drawer." Gabriel growled. As Sam sat up again to reach into the drawer, Gabriel made light work of his trousers, pushing them down his hips and revealing the small wet patch on the man's boxers. He grinned wickedly and moved forward to run his tongue over the exposed area. Sam hissed and pushed him back by his shoulders.

"Not so fast. Save that for next time." He instructed. He found the lube and condoms and then moved back over to lie next to Gabriel. "Don't rush me. I want to enjoy this."

"I think you're enjoying my discomfort." Gabriel growled at him and Sam smirked in response. A smirk that could rival Dean's.

_Stop think about the other brother!_

_I wasn't! It was a mild comparison!_

_Why are you comparing them?_

_I…uh…haven't a clue!_

_IDIOT! FOCUS!_

And focus he did, when Sam's finger slid inside him. Sam lay beside him, propping his head up on his arm, and watched as Gabriel twisted a wreathed on the bed. He knew the exact moment he hit the man's prostate because Gabriel practically bucked off the bed.

"More!" Gabriel ordered and Sam slipped a third finger inside him.

"I shouldn't have felt that way." Sam whispered and Gabriel just about got his wits about him to listen. "You were hurt, in a lot of pain and all I could think was hot you were. When Gordon carried you outside, I wanted to be the one to take care of you." This was news.

"Huh?" Gabriel replied stupidly and Sam pulled his fingers away.

"I wasn't the one who carried you from the fire. I was just the one who was with you when the paramedics arrived. I didn't save you, Gabe. It was Gordon who got you out." Sam admitted and looked humiliated in doing so. Gabriel felt his heart break. Not because of disappointment, but because Sam looked so guilty. Like he was admitting to a murder crime.

"If it was Gordon in this bed with me…I'd be less enthusiastic. In fact I'd probably be crying rape!" Sam smiled slightly and blushed. "Sam, I didn't want you because you saved me. I wanted you because you were the most amazing looking person I had ever seen." He took a deep breath and then added, "I wanted you! More than ever when I got to know you."

"God, I love you, Gabe!" Gabriel barely had time to speak when Sam moved on top of him and pushed through his barrier. He hissed slightly at the pain and Sam stilled, waiting for him to adjust. The feeling of being so filled up was making his shake, but Sam kissed ever inch of his throat, face and lips. Helping him to relax through the slight pain.

"Love you too, Sam. Now fuck me already, before I kill you!" Sam smirked, all worry forgotten and began moving slowly inside him. Gabriel gripped his shoulders and pushed his hips down, trying to get more. But Sam held tightly against his hips, bruising his skin, holding him in place.

"Maybe,_ nhg_, all that fire fighting has made you tired. I thought you might have, _ah_, been more of a stallion than this." Sam growled next to his ear and began to thrust into him. Gabriel placed his hands flat against the headboard, trying to stop it rattling. Last thing he needed was hearing the neighbours complain.

All thoughts and caring went out the window when Sam finally hit that sweet spot. Gabriel arched off the bed and clung to his back. "More, fuck me, please." He cried out, as Sam continued to push against that spot over and over again.

"God, Gabe. Love you." Sam mumbled against his shoulder.

Gabriel was seeing stars. He couldn't hold back any longer as his orgasm crashed into him. His whole body tensed and he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, desperate for something to hold on to. Sam felt the tightness around his cock and screamed Gabriel's name as he came.

They lay like that, for what felt like an eternity, just holding each other.

"Sam…can't breathe." Gabriel teased, when his legs began to fall asleep. Sam chuckled in his ear and rolled over to the side, pulling Gabriel with him and letting him lie across his chest. "You know this means you're stuck with me?"

"As long as you want me." Sam replied.

"Just keep in mind, if you are ever late without a good excuse…I will start a fire to get you here quicker."

"Well, this will be an interesting relationship. I've heard prison food can be quite enjoyable."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"Now who's got the leg injury." Castiel teased when Gabriel limped into the café. Undaunted by the teasing he just smirked at his boss.

"I do." He replied. "A whole weekend of sexcapades will do that to a person." He felt triumphant when Castiel blushed crimson. "Is there any reason why you've called us in so early?"

"Yes." Castiel answered, as he, Gabriel and Balthazar took a seat at one of the tables. "There's no easy way to say this."

The two of them cast worried looks at each other. This was normally the start of the _'you're fired'_ speech. One speech that both of them had heard on many occasions.

"I've decided to sell the place." Castiel stated.

"What?" Gabriel snapped. All hopes of having this job forever were quickly flushed down the drain. Balthazar seemed to be having the same thought, as a look of horror washed over his face.

"Please, let me finish!" Castiel voice got a little louder and he looked agitated. "I don't mean it quite like that."

"Well please explain what way you '_quite'_ mean it!" Balthazar hissed but quickly shut up when Castiel glared at him.

"I mean, I want to have a co-ownership. I want to be able to travel and do other things with my life. I want to help people, see the world…make a difference." He looked a little embarrassed by this statement.

"So you want to go out there and change the world?" Gabriel asked.

"Being with Dean and seeing what he does to help people…it's made me realise that I don't do enough. I don't know exactly what I can do but…I want to try." Castiel confirmed. "Which is why I wanted to offer the place to you two." The two men gawked at him like he had just admitted to being a multimillionaire.

"You want us to be co-owners?" Balthazar stuttered.

"If you would like to be." Castiel replied. "I know you both have other dreams and ambitions. But, only having part of this place could help you reach those other goals. Plus, I would let you do some work on the place, if you wanted to."

"You mean we can get a new paint job done?" Gabriel asked.

"Less of the garden furniture?" Balthazar added.

"Get rid of the fluorescent lighting?"

"Remove the shitty artwork!?"

"And the god awful red counter!?"

"YES!" Castiel interrupted, though he was smiling. "Whatever you want. For all purposes this place will belong to you. I'll merely be here to help out now and then."

They boys weren't sure how to react. So, much to Castiel's discomfort, it became a group hug. One that lasted a lot longer than normal hugs between friends.

"You can let go now!" Castiel insisted.

"Not yet!" Gabriel snapped, from when his head was buried in Castiel shoulder.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm trying to see if it's possible to get you pregnant!" Balthazar added and jokingly poked Castiel in the hip with his finger.

"GET OFF!"

Gabriel was happy. They all were. But this would give him the leg up to his own business one day. The experience he would need and the care and support of a well known community. Though right now, with his two best friends trying desperately to get out of the awkward hug, he couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be than right here right now….oh wait! Yes he could!

"Seeing as I'm co-owner now, can I leave early tonight? Sam said something about chocolate sauce and handcuffs!"

**AAAAANNNNNND DONE! Ok, probably not the best ending but I thought it was sweet. I knew from the start there wouldn't be too much drama or anything in this story. It was just going to be fluffy goodness. Hope you enjoyed it. I liked the little ending for Castiel too. I was trying to make him like his own character in the show. Hope I didn't make him too cheesy. Blame my girlyness. Love ya, dolls. Please remember to review. X**


End file.
